


Strawberries

by kate_bishop



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_bishop/pseuds/kate_bishop
Summary: Asgardian strawberries are big and orange. Earth strawberries are not.





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GW).



> A fic for the prompt "Strawberries" as requested by a RP friend!
> 
> Kate Bishop is new to the Avenger team. She's always been a fan of them even if they were jerks during her Young Avenger days.
> 
> She's also a fan of watching attractive individuals eat fruit for the first time.
> 
> She's weird, but that's why we love her.

"No way."

"You do not believe me, young Katherine?"

"Ugh. For the umpteenth time. It's _Kate_." And I'm not _that_ young.

Okay. Compared to Thor, God of Thunder, Lightening, and ridiculous abs? I _am_ young.

"And, no. I don't believe you. There is no way that this is the same thing. What do you put in your stuff in Asgard? Hallucinogens?"

"If you are suggesting that we soil our harvests, young Kate--"

"No! I mean, sort of? Not in a _bad_ way! But, this is _orange_."

"And what is wrong with the color orange? Many a mighty soldier has worn that color in battle!"

Oi vey. I smack my forehead and let out a long sigh. It's alright. His lacking knowledge of Earth and the things we have is cute. And _he's_ cute. All of the Avengers are attractive, and dammit it's so unfair. I mean, I'm new to the group. I've followed their adventures and victories for so long. How am I not suppose to freak out and squeal when I get to hang out with them like this?

"Hang on," I say, holding up a hand before I disappear into the kitchen. Thank the deities that be I went shopping the other day. Not that there's usually a lot to choose from in my fridge or on my shelves. But I did have what I was looking for. "Here." I offer the bowl to him, sitting down once more with a proud grin on my face. Yes. I have fancy dishes that I can serve food in. Take that, Dad! Just because you decided I wasn't deserving of being a Bishop doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

"They are...so _tiny_!" I can't help but laugh at the look on Thor's face. "Yeah, well, that makes them nice and portable for when you're on the go." Or on the run from Whitney Frost and her crazy goons. "And they're good! Try one."

And I'm suddenly thinking of how I should not be this involved in watching someone eat a damn strawberry. A group of super heroes that are too attractive and make eating food look like _that_? How do they even have any enemies?

"That is quite good! Very good! Perhaps not as sweet as ours, but a decent replacement."

"Here," I say, pushing the bowl toward him. "Have another."

"I could not possibly! Will you not want them for yourself?"

"Ha! No. No, no. I _insist_." I will enjoy them _just_ fine right here and right now.


End file.
